whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Siddhi
Siddhi'''s are feats that are practices by the Immortals known as Purified. They draw on the intimate relationship between the Purified and the Shadow Realm. The Siddhis are divided into seven distinct disciplines that use the internal energy of a Purified (commonly known as chi). Various forms of Siddhis Command * '''Influence Spirit - The Purified manages to influence the emotions of a spirit * Influence Beasts and Mortals - The Purified can exert influence on both humans and natural animals, as well as supernaturals with ties to the natural world (werewolves and vampires in contrast to demons and spirits) * Command the Rebellious Spirit - The Purified can force his will upon ephermal creatures (ghosts and spirits) Piercing the Distance * Distant Vision - The Purified can scry after a target and see and hear events taking place nearby it * Ethereal Presence - The Purified can create an illusion of himself at the location of his target. * Walking the Hidden Shortcut - The Purified can bypass distance by stepping through the Shadow Projection * Spirit Projection - The Purified gains the ability to project his mind into the Shadow. THis is one of the most basic Siddhis that each Purified does possess, as it allowed their original resurrection. * Twilight Projection - The Purified can project his mind into Twilight to interact with the residents there. * Underworld Projection - The PUrified gains the ability to project his mind into the Underworld. Shifting * Tread Lightly - The Purified can send a certain percentage of his own weight into Twilight. * Breaching Barriers - The Purified can shift his complete bodymass into Twilight for a few moments. * Twilight Shift - The Purified can transfer his body fully into Twilight for an undefinite period of time. Spiritual Defense * Exorcism - Via a touch, the Purified can drive out spirits and ghosts that possess a living object. * Touch of Life or Death - The contact with the Purified becomes harmful for Spirits and ghosts, allowing to damage their corpus. Alternativly, the Purified can use this power to shape ephemera to heal a Corpus. * Mass Banishing - The Purified can banish ghosts and spirits that are manifested or in Twilight regardless of their number Summoning * Summoning Spirit - With this power, a Purified can call upon a spirit that exists within the Shadow. * Summoning the Wandering Shade - With this power, the Purified gains the ability to summon ghosts. * Call Spirit - The Purified can instantly summon any spirit he is familiar with. Warding * Ward Against Supernatural Beings - With this Siddhi, the PUrified can hinder ghosts, spirits and other beings from the Realms Invisible to affect a warded area. * Ward Against Magic - This ward protects its residents against any kind of supernatural power, regardless of their source (Disciplines, Awakened magic, Utterances, Manifestation etc.) * Ward Against The Living - This ward protects against living- or once-living creatures. It affects mortals and supernaturals alike. Category:Chronicles of Darkness glossary